A Small Surprise
by EmmaLovesWriting
Summary: FUTURE FABINA ONE-SHOT! Nina has an exciting surprise for Fabian. How does he take it? Rated T!


**I'm so incredibly sorry about not posting a one-shot for the past three days! Please don't kill me! I'm terrible, I know! I've just been busy, and then I was sick, and then something happened on twitter that I was really upset about(PM me if you'd like to know), and I've had absolutely no inspiration lately. Anyway, excuses excuses. That's get onto the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own HOA or anything to do with it!**

Nina's P.O.V.

Today was Fabian and I's day off. Our work schedules were quite tight and we didn't get to spend too much time together, so it was a special day. I normally would sleep in, but there was something very important that I had to do.

I quietly slipped out of bed and dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt, throwing on one of my old college sweatshirts as well. Slipping into a pair of comfortable flip-flops, I grabbed my keys and slipped out of the apartment. I shuffled quickly to my car and started it, driving out into the night.

I arrived at my destination and got out, nervously approaching my fate. You may be wondering what I was actually doing, but all will be answered in time. I slowly stepped into the air conditioned convenient store and pulled my sweatshirt a little closer to my body. The light was bright compared to the dimness of the rising sun, and I had to squint to find my way to the section of the store that I needed to reach. I grabbed three of them, just in case, and hurried up to the only cash register open. By now, you might've guessed that I was getting pregnancy tests, and if you did. Congrats! My fate now lied in three little plastic sticks.

The lady was nice enough. She did her job and made polite small talk. If I was working here this early in the morning, I surely wouldn't have been half as friendly as she was. She peered at me curiously, probably trying to guess my age, since the things I was purchasing weren't something a ton of young people would be buying. I paid as quickly as I could, trying to get home before Fabian woke up and realized I wasn't there.

"Good luck." She said softly as I made to leave.

I replied with a, "Thanks." and exited the little store. Driving as fast as I possibly could without getting pulled over, I made it to the apartment in less than five minutes, record time, for me anyway.

I quietly made my way up the stairs to the second floor, so as not to wake anyone up, especially Fabian. Unlocking the door, I slowly pushed it open, careful not to squeak it. Perfect. Fabian was still sound asleep when I peeked into our bedroom. I slipped into the bathroom and opened the box. I took all three and waited, pacing back and forth on the cold, linoleum floor. My heart was racing with anticipation and I was extremely anxious. Why was it taking so darn long?!

Finally, my phone went off, signaling that it had been five minutes. I slowly walked over to the three tests that were lying face down on the counter and flipped them over, one by one.

Positive. Positive. Positive. With every 'Positive', my heart broke more and more. It's not that I didn't want a child with Fabian, I really did, but I didn't know how Fabian felt. We weren't married, and we were fresh out of college. Sure, we had steady jobs, but I didn't know if we were really ready.

I definitely wasn't going to tell Fabian now, seeing as it was 4:47a.m. by the clock on my phone. Slipping the tests back into their boxes, I shoved them into my sweatshirt pocket and made my way to our room. I stuffed them under my undergarments in one of my dresser drawers and slipped back into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and cuddled into Fabian, deciding that I would definitely tell him tomorrow. My tiredness got to me quickly and I soon slipped into a peaceful slumber.

Fabian's P.O.V.

I woke up on this joyous day off in an excellent mood. Nina and I had decided just to hang around and watch movies all day, which I thought was perfect for a rainy day. I peeked down and saw Nina sleeping next to me. She was so beautiful. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and cautiously slipped out of bed, so as not to wake her. I snuck into the kitchen and gasped as my bare feet hit the cold floor. Searching around, I found my slippers placed neatly beside the couch, and slipped them on.

I padded back into the kitchen and got out the ingredients to make banana pancakes, Nina's favorite. I sliced two bananas and mixed up the pancake batter, trying to be quick so they were done before she woke up. While they were cooking, I started the coffee maker, using some of our favorite, hazelnut flavored coffee. When everything was finished, I placed a few pancakes on a plate and filled up a mug with the hot coffee. I added in some creamer and stirred it up. Placing everything onto a tray, I carried it to our room and set it on Nina's nightstand. I went back out and made up a tray for me, so that we could both have breakfast in bed.

I could tell that Nina was close to waking up, since she was tossing and turning a lot, so I gave her a gentle shake. She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hi Neens, I made breakfast." I told her, watching as she took in her surroundings. She smiled sleepily and kissed my cheek.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, her voice groggy with sleep.

"I just felt like making breakfast for my lovely girlfriend." I smiled cheekily, grabbing my tray off my nightstand.

"Well, thank you." She giggled and dug into her pancakes, shoveling them in like she hadn't eaten in years. I laughed.

"Someone's a little hungry." I noted, chuckling. She looked over and glared at me playfully.

"Can't a girl be hungry? Gosh, you act like girls aren't aloud to eat as much as guys. I'm hungry, okay?" Nina snapped, and I stared at her in shock. She usually never was like this, and I was worried.

"I'm sorry, I was just shocked. You normally don't eat a ton in the morning so I was a little bit taken aback. It's not a bad thing." I said, raising my hands in a mock surrender.

"No, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind, that's all. I didn't mean to snap at you." She apologized, swallowing a bite of the pancakes. I nodded in understanding, but in reality I had no idea what she could have on her mind. We ate the rest of our meal in silence, and when we were done, I got up to take a shower. I grabbed some clothes to change into and turned to face Nina.

"I'm gonna go shower. I'll be out in a minute." I told her. She nodded solemnly and shooed me off to the bathroom. I didn't want to leave her, but she was practically making me. I think she just needs a couple minutes to herself.

I hopped in the shower, dried off, and quickly changed. Combing out my hair, I also brushed my teeth and put on some of my favorite cologne, one that Nina loved. I headed out into our room and threw my towel into the hamper. As I looked towards our bed, I saw Nina standing with her back facing me. She was rummaging through one of her drawers.

"Nina, are you okay?!" I asked, confused.

"Fabian, how many kids do you want?" She asked. I answered back, fully confused.

"Four. Two girls and two boys." I answered truthfully, now starting to get worried. I sat down on the bed.

"Well, one down, three to go." She answered simply, sitting next to me and handing me a small, rectangular box. I looked down and gasped. It was a box for a pregnancy text. I opened it and took out the completed test. Positive.

"Really?" I asked, looking up at my beautiful girlfriend with tears in my eyes. She nodded silently and I threw my arms around her. We fell back onto the bed and I rolled over so I was on top of her.

"Oh gosh Nines, I love you so much." I breathed, pressing my lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When we came up for air, she smiled.

"We're having a baby." She stated simply.

"We're having a baby." I restated, laughing in complete and utter shock. She giggled and I pulled her back into a tight hug.

"You make me the happiest man alive." I told her. She smiled at me simply.

"And you make me the happiest girl ever." She told me.

I laughed and pulled her in for another kiss. Together forever.

**A/N: I actually wrote this a long time ago and just remembered it, so I'm sorry about the crappy writing quality. But hey, at least it's long? If you'd like me to continue this as a fanfic, leave your opinion in the reviews or PM me!**

**Also! The part where Nina says "How many kids do you want?" and the "one down, three to go" thing. That wasn't my original idea! I got the idea from a Glee fanfic I read! So, don't give me credit! I sadly don't remember the title, but just know it wasn't my idea!**

**I'll try my very best to get another one-shot up tomorrow, but it depends on how much inspiration I have! And remember, reviews give me inspiration! *hint hint***

**Please review and request ideas! :) **

**Thanks for reading! xx ~Emma**


End file.
